


Cookies for Santa

by PersocomKitty



Series: #12daysofEruri [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 12daysoferuri, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2, Decorating cookies for Santa, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager are Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersocomKitty/pseuds/PersocomKitty
Summary: It's their first Christmas eve as a full family, Levi and Erwin decide to decorate cookies with their three kids for Santa.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: #12daysofEruri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cookies for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of #12daysofEruri that I'm already a day late for! Work is all consuming with it being Christmas time.

Levi takes out the pan of fresh cookies from the oven as soon as the timer goes off, his daughter and two adopted sons hovering right behind him. He ignores their presence, has been all day with their insistent questions and bright eyes trying to stare into his soul. He has almost caved in a total of three times now, but with sheer determination, he has kept his mouth shut and eyes averted from their constant presence.

It’s their first Christmas as a full family, the adoption papers for the two boys took well over a year with him and his husband in a gay marriage dragging the process out a lot longer then what it should have. Levi is convinced if he and his husband, Erwin, weren’t both successful in their chosen careers they would never have gotten the boys. Even when they have shown they are competent parents raising Levi's own child from his first marriage.

It was an arranged marriage to better his family business. They weren’t in love, just doing what they needed to do for their families even if that meant Levi had to leave his lover. She passed away when she gave birth to their beautiful daughter Mikasa, he was saddened by the loss because he did care for her. It just wasn't completely heartbreaking. He raised his daughter alone for the first year before his previous lover came back into his life, then they married three years after that.

The two boys, Eren and Armin, were living with Armin's grandfather who was a dear friend to Erwin's father for as long as Erwin could remember. So he and Erwin watched the two boys grow and of course, got attached with them being over all the time for play dates with their own kid. So when the man passes away and the boys were thrown into the system they tried their hardest to fully adopt them. It finally went through 4 months ago so they were able to do all the big holidays with the boys as a full family.

It was now Christmas eve and the kids were desperately trying to get Levi to tell them what their presents would be. It is hard to not just tell them everything they are getting when all three of them look up to him with their puppy dog eyes, looking cute enough to melt his heart to a nice puddle of goo. But he has his determination. He has been able to hold out for the full month, he can last a few more hours. If he keeps ignoring them.

Levi sets the hot tray of cookies to the side and out of reach of the kids. Levi already made a big bowl of buttercream frosting so he works on separating the mass equally into 6 smaller bowls. It takes some time and with minimal mess, he brings the bowels to the dining room table.

After maneuvering around his personal audience he makes it back to the kitchen and gets a spatula to transfer the warm cookies to a cooling rack. He picks up the rack and turns back to the dining room.

A sharp intake of breath paired with quick reflexes has Levi barely missing tripping over Eren. The little boy just watches with his wide green eyes with his mouth hanging open.

"Danm brat," Levi says affectionately. He reaches down and ruffles his hair and continues on to the dining room.

"Erwin, it's time for frosting," Levi calls out in the general direction of the Livingroom he knows his husband is at reading. He hears the snap of a book closing and the couches creak when the man stands.

The small hoard of kids under his feet race to their spot on the table and sit in front of their decorative placemats. The three of them shaking with their sheer excitement. Levi chuckles and sets the cooling rack in the center. He sets one of the bowls of icing next to the cookies and has the other five in front of him.

"What colors would you each like?" As soon as Levi asks the three start talking over each other. Definitely not just stating one color they would like to do. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. He could make out what they want to say if he wanted to, but he does not want rambling children at this time. He knows they only exploded at him because he has been ignoring them for a full 20 minutes now and he gave them an opening to talk to him, but he just had one question.

"Ok guys, calm down," Erwin says as he walks up behind Levi. Levi sighs in relief and leans back onto Erwin's big chest. The kids stop talking and look at them with varying expressions. Armin looks guilty, looking down at the table. Eren just looks agitated, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. The Mikasa just has a little smile on her face as she rolls her eyes.

"You can only pick one color so what will it be?" Levi tries asking again.

"Blue! I want a blue Papa!" Eren practically explodes. Always the one to be more intense than the situation calls for. Levi smiles at him and grabs the blue food coloring and puts a few drops into one of the bowls and puts a little rubber spatula inside.

"Mikasa?" Levi calls to get her attention. She looks at him in confusion.

"You only have three colors to pick from?" She asks and points to the three bottles of food coloring he has.

"No no," Levi says. He holds up the three bottles. "I can make whatever color you want with these three. The green, blue, and red are called primary colors and when mixed a certain way they can make all of the colors. So you can pick whatever color you want your icing to be." Levi smiles at her when pure wonder crosses her face.

"I want purple then," She says and leans forward in her chair to watch him closely. He drops some of the red and blue food coloring into another bowl of icing and sets a small rubber spatula inside, making sure to not touch any of the drops of color in the bowl.

"I want a yellow yellow orange Papa," Armin says and leans on the table to get nice and close to the icing bowls. Erwin reaches around Levi and deliberately messes his hand through Armin's hair, messing it up as much as possible.

"No Dad! No," Armin shrieks and swats at Erwin's hand, putting him back in his chair properly. The glare he sends Erwin's way has no impact with the big grin splitting his face. Levi shakes his head and smiles at his husband's antics. He adds yellow and a dash of red to the third bowl and adds the last little rubber spatula.

"Mix these up really well." Levi passes out the three bowls to the kids and watches as they get started.

Levi adds red coloring to one bowl and hands it to Erwin to mix and add green to the last for himself. They both sit at the table across from their kids, pressed against each other as they work.

When Levi finishes mixing his icing he checks the temperature of the cookies. He deems them cool enough to not melt the icing and busied himself transferring them to a large plate. He watches as Erwin stands and goes around the table to show the kids how to make sure they scrape the bottom of the bowl to get all the white icing their color.

After Levi grabs a large handful of piping bags from the kitchen, he and Erwin work quickly to distribute all six bowls of icing into five bags a piece so they will all have a bag of each color. Levi places two cookies in front of each of the kids on their placemats and three for Erwin and himself.

"Alright, decorate these. Do one for Santa and one for yourself." Levi sits back down and picks up one of his own piping bags. "Just squeeze it a little and the icing will come out of the little hole at the end so you can color the cookies however you want." Levi shows them by coloring all of one of his cookies in white. "Got it?"

The three of them all nod enthusiastically and start working on their own cookies. Levi watches them for a moment, positive they will make a mess. Like how Eren instantly unloads all the green color icing onto one cookie, making it a tall pyramid. Levi looks over to Erwin who settles down in the chair next to him.

"This was a great idea love." Erwin leans over and kisses Levi softly. Levi rolls his eyes and nudges their foreheads together.

"Just saw it on one of those parenting forums and figured they were old enough now to give it a try," Levi says and works on making all three of his cookies white to start off with.

"You best start with what you want to do, they will be finished soon." Levi glances at Erwin, just watching their kids with a fond look. He looks over to Levi with a big smile on his face, looking like the proud dad he is.

Levi focuses on his own cookies, the chatter that starts up is pleasant background noise. Each one has a white background and he does a simple design of each of the kid's first letter of their name on each one. Mikasa's M is in the purple she wanted with little yellow-orange and blue swirls on it. Armin's A is in his color with purple and blue stars. While he makes Eren's E in blue with the purple and yellow-orange being polka dots.

Levi looks to the rest of the table to see how everyone is doing. Mikasa's are just swirls of color; Eren made both of his 3D trees with using all of the frosting available to him; Armin looks like he just did a lot of circles stacked on top of each other using all of the colors till the cookies were overflowing.

Levi laughs when he sees Erwin's designs. One a crude version of Santa, then a green triangle which he assumes is supposed to be a Christmas tree, and finally a jerky looking bow for a present. The kids look to see what has him laughing so hard and join him, Erwin doesn't even have the nerve to look embarrassed over his art and just chuckles along with them.

"So which ones are you giving to Santa?" Erwin asks while grabbing a small red plate. They point to one of the two they have for Erwin to take and delicately place on the plate. Levi grabs the rest, to the dismay of the kids, to place on a different plate.

"No fussing now." Levi sternly points to each of them. "I see those empty icing bags and the rainbow of color around your face. That is enough sugar especially right before bed." Levi picks up the plates of cookies and walks to the Livingroom, making sure to give Erwin a pointed look on his way out.

Levi can hear his husband heard the kids upstairs to brush their teeth as he places the plates of cookies on the coffee table. He separates the plates a good enough distance from each other and puts the little note card that says 'for Santa' next to the plate of three cookies. Levi feels Erwin wrap is arms around his waist and looks over his shoulder at the plates of cookies.

"They are cleaning themselves up now. Hopefully, they will just pass out from the excitement." Erwin kisses Levi's cheek when Levi leans back into Erwin's hold on him.

"The cookies look good. Very colorful," Levi says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet Santa will love the ones the kids made."


End file.
